


Maka

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bunch Of Inside Jokes, Drunk On Orange Juice, Geeks, Geese, Gift, Grease - Freeform, I'm Sorry Not Sorry At All XD, Majestic Mermaids (Merman), You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is why you're my friend. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this is pure crack. XD The worse thing in this story are the words: "almighty lord and savior," but nothing too bad or offensive. XD 
> 
> Also, you're welcome friend. :)

FallorFly was having a fine evening getting drunk on orange juice until, "BOOM." The most majestic mermaid busted through the 4th wall. "My name is Haru," it spoke. "I am here because my almighty lord and savior Ruma send me here to punish you."

 

Fallor stares in horror as the once majestic being morphs into a goose.

 

And not just any goose...

 

**A GEEK GOOSE.**

 

The greasy creature lunged towards Fallor at an astonishing speed. Fallor screams and tries to protect themselves with a French Horn, but fails.

 

Beast Haru chomps down hard on Fallor's left arm with his huge jaws.

 

Fallor screams out in pain and crumbles to the floor.

 

"Why..?" they manage to grit out through their pain.

 

Beast Haru laughs and speaks.

 

"Your punishment is..."

 

Fallor starts to scream and writhe in pain while the bite on their arm turns blue.

 

Haru face twists into a psychotic grin.

 

"Becoming one of us.."

 

_**"A MAKA."** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you proud of me mother? 
> 
> I think you are.


End file.
